Battle Royale USA
by IWillNeverLetYouFall
Summary: A random 8th grade class has been selected. Now, they must fight to the death until there is only one remaining. Who will turn against who, and who will the students be able to trust?
1. Part One: The Start

Smith Middle School Students:

1. Alexander Lee

2. Grace Amanda

3. Jillian Eaton

4. Jarrett Fritz

5. Adam Hanes

6. Brady White

7. Emma Gerriton

8. Asiana Black

9. Ali McBrown

10. Erin Harley

11. Nate Franks

12. Lynn Taylor

13. Patrick Miller

14. Kate McMillen

15. Shiloh O'Nail

16. Ryan Rylan

17. Paige Bluebird

18. Lindsay Spellwhite

19. Casey Anderson

20. Travis Catzen

21. Mitchell Rich

22. Matthew Rich

23. Jacob Sleson

24. Dylan Cash

25. Sierra Pollen

26. Nick Hanewal

27. Carson Smitherson

28. Victor Cook

29. Cody Vatelnech

30. Eduardo Lemato

31. Heather Cab

32. Hope Scott

33. Josh Mier

**PART 1**

**START OF THE PROGRAM**

The ringing phone on Alex Lee's (Male Student no. 1) dresser was what awakened him on that Monday morning. He dragged himself out of his small but warm bed and answered the phone. It was a number he did not recognize. Slowly and unsurely, he pressed the TALK button on the cheap track phone.

"Hello. Is this Alex Lee?"

"Yes," replied Alex. "Who is this?"

"Oh, sorry. This is Jill Eaton (Female Student no. 3). Brady gave me your phone number."

"Okay..." Alex wasn't sure how to reply. "And, um, why are you calling?"

"Just to remind you that you have to be here in ten minutes." Jill said plainly.

"Oh shit!" Alex hung up the phone, peeling off his cheep pajamas and putting on his school uniform. His anual field trip to the Pheonix Museum of Science and Technology was today, and he couldn't miss this bus.

Racing down the stares, Alex greeted his mother and father, explaining to them quickly that he was in a rush. "I gotta go, mom!"

"Alright, bye sweety!"

Running to his best friend, Patrick Miller's (Male Student no. 13) small van.

"Hey Mrs. Miller," Alex gasped for air.

"Good morning, Alex," She replied.

Five long minutes later, they were at school. It was early to be at school at 6:40 a.m. on this Monday, and Alex was awfully tired. _I'll just sleep on the bus,_ decided Alex as he boarded the yellow bus.

"You're late," Mrs. Kerry snapped. "Sit in the back with Brady White (Male Student no. 6)."

"Gladly," Alex moved towards the back of the overcrowded, rowdy bus and sat next to Brady, a small, brown haired brown eyed football player.

"Hiya Alex," Brady greeted him.

"Hey Brady."

The hour and 30 minute bus ride always seemed shorter with Brady. He was funny and smart, and not to mention great with dating advice.

"So, how's your girlfriend, Brady?" asked Alex.

"Oh, she's fine," Brady stared up at his girlfriend, Emma Gerritson (Female Student no. 7) with shiny eyes. She stared back, giving him her award-winning smile.

Sitting next to Emma was a pretty girl named Grace Amanda (Female Student no. 2) that Alex had always had a small crush on. She was smart, and was always nice and reliable. Sitting next to them was another blonde haired girl named Ali McBrown(Female student no.9). She was a little "out there," but other than that she was a joy to be around. She was Alex's neighbor, and so was Casey Anderson (Female Student no. 19), a green eyed, mysterious girl who lived on a farm near his neighborhood. She didn't talk much. Lindsay Spellwhite (Female Student no. 18) did though, and her and Grace were great friends. Lindsay looked almost anorexic, and Alex couldn't help but be worried for her.

Ryan Rylan (Male student no. 16)was sitting near the front of the bus, but Alex and Brady could hear him loud and clear. He was a hillbilly who loved country music. He was quite a pervert, and he liked almost every girl he knew.

"You and Emma are so cute together," Alex laughed.

"Yeah," Brady laughed with him.

So, for the next hour or so, Brady and Alex talked about girls, football and grades and they finally drifted off to a deep slumber.

**33 Students Remaining**


	2. Part One Chapter 2: Running

sSmith Middle School Students:

1. Alexander Lee

2. Grace Amanda

3. Jillian Eaton

4. Jarrett Fritz

5. Adam Hanes

6. Brady White

7. Emma Gerriton

8. Asiana Black

9. Ali McBrown

10. Erin Harley

11. Nate Franks

12. Lynn Taylor

13. Patrick Miller

14. Kate McMillen

15. Shiloh O'Nail

16. Ryan Rylan

17. Paige Bluebird

18. Lindsay Spellwhite

19. Casey Anderson

20. Travis Catzen

21. Mitchell Rich

22. Matthew Rich

23. Jacob Sleson

24. Dylan Cash

25. Sierra Pollen

26. Nick Hanewal

27. Carson Smitherson

28. Victor Cook

29. Cody Vatelnech

30. Eduardo Lemato

31. Heather Cab

32. Hope Scott

33. Josh Mier

**CHAPTER 2**

Grace Amanda woke up, strange thoughts running through her head. Lifting her head off of the wooden desk she had been sleeping on, she looked around. Sierra Pollen (Female Student no. 25) was in the desk to her right, and Jacob Selson (Male Student no. 23) was sitting to her left. Like usual.

As Grace looked up, she realized everything was normal. Except for the fact that they were supposed to be on the bus right now, or at the museum. Looking at the clock on top of the whiteboard, she realized that she'd been out for a long time, 12 or 13 hours. Worry rushed through her. _Where was she? _

Others were awake too. Alex Lee and Nick Hanewal (Male Student no. 26) were exchanging nervous looks near the front of the classroom, while Victor Cook(Male Student no. 28) and Eduardo Lemato (Male Student no. 30) were whispering, as if not to wake anyone else.

Alex looked back at Grace, and Grace gave him a look that was supposed to say, _What the hell is going on?_

Alex just shrugged his shoulders.

Sierra Pollen snapped awake, gasping as sitting up in her chair. She too looked around, and mouthed,_ "Where are we?"_

Grace shrugged, just as Alex had done earlier.

Alex stood up, looking out of the window by the door. As soon as he got to the window, 10 soldiers marched in, grabbing Alex by the shoulders and putting him back in his seat. One African American soldier whispered something to Alex, and he nodded silently and quickly. Following the soldiers was a toned, almost freakishly muscular woman who was in her mid 30's or early 40's. Grace wasn't very good at determining ages, she never was, but one thing she knew about this lady was that she was strong.

"Hello children. My name is Sharon Katyio, and I am your teacher."

Kate McMillen (Female Student no. 14) stood up. "You're _so _not our teacher," She says in her I'm-way-better-than-you-and-there's-nothing-you-can-do-about-it voice.

A shot rang out, and Kate fell back into her chair. Gasps and yelps rang out through the air. Although Kate wasn't hurt, everyone was in a complete state of shock.

"No standing up without permission." Sharon said flatly. "Anyways," She continued in her cheery voice. "You are here for a very special lesson."

"And what exactly is that?" Someone said.

Sharon grinned a wicked grin. "You special little kids," She paced around the room like she was teaching a lesson. "Get to kill each other off."

Everyone was silent.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me right."

Someone falls onto the floor, and another vomits. Grace could smell it, and the sickening scent lingered in the air while the buff lady talked.

"You!" Katyio points to a boy in the back, Nate Franks (Male Student no. 11). He points at himself, his finger shaking. "Yes, you. Pick up that girl. She's weak. Help her back to her seat and wake her up. She needs to hear this." Staring back, Grace realizes it's

"You will each be given a day pack," Sharon points to a pile of backpacks that scattered on the tile floor. "It contains a map of the area, a compass, food, water and a random weapon. In my year a kid got a spoon." She laughed a wicked laugh. "He was easy to drop."

Was she really this merciless? Grace thought that women were supposed to nurture and mother everyone, not slaughter without feeling. Grace hoped she wouldn't turn out that way if she survived the Program. She doubted she would.

"The game will start in 5 minutes. I will pick the boy who goes out first, and 2 minutes later a girl, and a boy and a girl. You get it." Sharon's stone cold eyes scanned the room, trying to pick out the special boy that went first. "You!" She pointed at a boy near the middle, where Grace was sitting. It was Travis Katzen(Male Student no. 20), a tall, brown haired brown eyed boy who was popular with, well, everyone. He was girl crazy and usually very happy, but now his face was colorless and scared.

"Come on, you'll be fine," Sharon said, sounding irritated. Travis walked up, paralyzed with fear. "Pick up a pack, it's not that hard."

Travis picked up a pack, and surprising everyone in the room, he sprinted out of the room, pushing the double doors open forcefully.

"And he's gone. Okay, who's the next girl? Black hair, brown eyes? Looks like it's you." That was Sierra, one of Grace's best friends. That meant she was 2 people away.

"Get your pack and sit back down. All you can do now is wait." Sharon snapped her fingers, remembering something important. "You may talk amongst yourselves, make plans or whatever, but remember. _Everyone is an enemy._"

Grace was talking to Jacob. They had already formed an alliance with Sierra, and they were discussing their plan. A white sheet of paper was passed to Grace, and she picked it up, unfolding it carefully. It read-

_Allies?_

AL

**33 Students Remaining**


	3. Part One Chapter 3: The Leaving

Smith Middle School Students:

1. Alexander Lee

2. Grace Amanda

3. Jillian Eaton

4. Jarrett Fritz

5. Adam Hanes

6. Brady White

7. Emma Gerriton

8. Asiana Black

9. Ali McBrown

10. Erin Harley

11. Nate Franks

12. Lynn Taylor

13. Patrick Miller

14. Kate McMillen

15. Shiloh O'Nail

16. Ryan Rylan

17. Paige Bluebird

18. Lindsay Spellwhite

19. Casey Anderson

20. Travis Catzen

21. Mitchell Rich

22. Matthew Rich

23. Jacob Sleson

24. Dylan Cash

25. Sierra Pollen

26. Nick Hanewal

27. Carson Smitherson

28. Victor Cook

29. Cody Vatelnech

30. Eduardo Lemato

31. Heather Cab

32. Hope Scott

33. Josh Mier

Jarrett Fritz was waiting quietly outside of the school for his ally, gripping his weapon, an AR-15. Powerful, but not overwhelmingly big like some of the other guns kids had recieved. He knew Grace Amanda would be exiting soon, and she was his main target.

The big, metal door swung open, and then he saw her.

Her short, blonde hair was flowing behind her, dancing as if it had a mind of it's own. Vibrant as ever, her green eyes sparkled in the morning light. She looked normal usually, but right then she had a somewhat scary determination in her eyes, an anger that could blow up the entire state.

Jarrett retrieved his gun from the forest floor, and concealed by trees and bushes, she aimed his gun at the tall girl. But before Jarrett could shoot, Grace whipped around. Jarrett didn't let this bother him, though, and he shot the gun. A red dot in her arm appeared, and she fell over, screaming. She retrieved her weapon from her black backpack, and already soaked in blood, she attacked.

Alex Lee sat at his desk silently, but his mind was racing like a train. A train that was out of control. _Are Grace and Sierra okay? Yeah, I'm sure they've found each other. They're friends, right? Oh, but then there's Jarrett. He hates Grace, right? I'm sure Grace will find a way to make it. She's-_

A gunshot ran out, and shortly after, a scream peiriced the cold air. People raced to the small, rectangular window, trying to take a look at what was happening outside. Fighting his way to the front of the crowd, Alex tried to see, and when he finally got a look, he was horrified.

Grace's armed was crimson soaked, and she was armed with a hunting knife. Jarrett, however, had a huge black rifle that he must've shot Grace with. Gripped tightly in her hands, Grace stabbed the knife into Jarrett's hand, and quickly pulling it out after deciding that she'd hurt him enough, Grace ran off into the woods.

But the one thing Alex had never failed to forget was the look she had given to him from the bloody battle scene.

Emma Gerriton stared in shock. Utter shock. Grace wouldn't ever want to hurt anyone, right? Unless, of course, she was attacked. That was just shown to everyone in that hand-to-hand combat scene outside. Just a few minutes ago, Grace had been shot. Jarrett had been stabbed. Now both of them were nowhere to be seen. This was sick.

Emma's thoughts were interupted by a farmiliar name being called.

"Brady White?"

Her eyes immediately darted toward her speechless boyfriend, who's brown eyes looked up at the soldier that had called his name.

After meeting in the sixth grade, Brady White and Emma Gerriton had clicked immedietly. Brady asked Emma to a formal in the seventh grade, and they were the most intimate, dedicated and longest lasting couple in the class, maybe even in the whole 8th grade. They'd been on countless dates, and although dozens of girls swooned over Brady, he stuck with Emma no matter what.

But seeing Brady go would hurt. Emma knew that. What if Jarrett, who had attacked Grace just less then 20 minutes ago, was still hunting? No, Jill was out there. He couldn't be lingering in the same area. It's too dangerous.

Brady walked slowly and reluctantly past Emma's desk, leaving behind only a white sheet of paper. Everyone was silent, just as they had done for Grace, Sierra, Jarrett, Jill, and Jacob when they had left, as Brady opened the doors to hell.

**33 students remaining**


End file.
